slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordia's Introduction
This is a roleplay I made to introduce myself and my roleplay character, Primordia, who is a primordial slime and a Primordial, and my other character, Emma (still working on her page), who is a normal human rancher, and since I am new to the wiki, I thought they/I needed an introduction! Rules * Start out with just roaming around, Primordia will begin talking to certain players after a little bit. * This roleplay starts with just life on the ranch, it will begin to get interesting ''(hehehe) once Primordia begins talking. * I will set the scene, but I need someone to start as the first person. Once there are enough people I will start. Members * PrimordiaThePrimordial ** Primordia ** Random Primordial Slime (Just a strange slime that shows up, no one has seen one of them before, just act confused, and try to find out where it is from!) ** Emma * XxKatakxX ** Nine ** 9 * StrangeDemonicKitten ** Eti <- Please note, this is without Aranaite and therefore requires the link to find him. * Tf2 ** Cinnaburn and Zane and Kaylah and thats it. Summary None yet! Roleplay ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- The sun is shining on an old, empty ranch. ---XxKatakxX--- When all of a sudden, a loud noise is heard, and Nine falls out of a tree. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- The noise wakes up Emma, who was asleep in the house. She says,"Um... What was..." she looks out the window. "FRIENDS!" She rushes out to meet Nine ---XxKatakxX--- "WHY DO I KEEP FALLING OUT OF TREES?!?!?!" When Nine is suddenly knocked back down by what seems to be nothing. Nine looks over at a wall and yells, "9!!!!" 9 is suppressing his laughter. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma comes and hugs Nine and 9. "FRIENDS!!!! Hey, what slime is that?" She points at a Primordial Slime. "Its cute! What are your names?!" ---XxKatakxX--- "I'm Nine, this is 9, 9 cannot talk, and is a voodoo doll of myself, and thus likes hitting his head so I get a headache." ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma takes a deep breath to calm down, then holds out her hand to shake Nine's. "Hi. I'm Emma. Kind of random, but what type of slime is that?" She points to a primordial slime. ---StrangeDemonicKitten--- Suddenly, there is a high whistle. The small black panther-skull-thing known as Eti falls out of the same tree and lands on Nine. Even higher whistling occurs when Eti realizes after five minutes that he doesn't know anyone here, but stops abruptly as Eti mistakes 9 for a toy and tries to eat him. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- "YAY SKULL KITTEN!", said Emma, losing control of her hyperactivity and hugging Eti. "But seriously, what type of slime is that? I've never seen one with star spikes." ---XxKatakxX--- "OW. OW. OW. STOP BITING MY VOODOO DOLL ETI. OW. OW." ---StrangeDemonicKitten--- Eti drops 9 in anticipation of petting. His tail, instead, whacks 9. Seems like Emma's question is going nowhere if Nine keeps getting hurt. ---XxKatakxX--- There is a Nine-shaped hole in the ground. Gratz. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma pets Eti, puts him on the ground, and picks up the slime. She looks it in the eyes. "Ima call you Star!" Looks over at where Nine was. "Ummmmm.... did he .... um... die?" She has a blank look in her eyes. "or did he just get embedded in the ground...?" ---StrangeDemonicKitten--- Eti rushes over to 9, throws him in the air, and rolls over. This is random. But with a purpose. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- She picks up Eit and starts petting him. "Don't kill Nine or 9, please. I just met them. Gotta know a bit more about them before they kick the bucket!" She smiles. "You are SO cute, Eti!" ---XxKatakxX--- 9 starts glowing yellow, and is lifted high into the air, and Nine climbs out of the hole. "BAD ETI." Telekinesis is handy. ---PrimordiaThePrimordail--- Star (the primordial slime) suddenly looks scared, and starts jumping around everywhere. Nine hears a voice in his head say something unintelligible. ---XxKatakxX--- "WURTTHEFLURF" "THAT IS NOT THE VOICE THAT USUALLY SPEAKS IN MY HEAD" ---StrangeDemonicKitten--- Eti freaks out because a bird has revealed his 'veri privot naom' by drilling it into his skull. Then he freaks out because he didn't even remember when the bird did that. And then he leaps out of Emma's hands to spin in circles for he doesn't even know the bird. The bird does not like circles. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- The voice tells Nine to run. At the same time, the group hears a wyvern slime roar. Emma says, "NOT AGAIN YOU STUPID/ADORABLE WYVERNS! YOU KILLED ALL MY SLIMES!" She grabs Star and runs toward the house. "C'mon, people! WE GOTTA LEAVE! ---StrangeDemonicKitten--- Eti spins in circles towards Emma. ...slowly. For anyone interested in picking him up -- those horns are too sharp right now, and you would definitely get cut. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- "CMON PEOPLE!!! OKPJIDOWLKD!!!" She holds the door to the ranch house open. Star jumps inside. A wyvern slime appears flying over the horizon." COME ON WE NEED TO TAKE COVER!!!" More wyverns appear, until there are about 20 flying towards the ranch. "CRAP THERE ARE MORE THAN LAST TIME RUUUUUNNNNNN ANNNNNDDD TAAAAAKKKKEEEE CCCCCOOOOOOVVVEEERRRR!!! ---XxKatakxX--- Nine just takes out his crystal ball and realizes that he didn't fix it. "Fluff." He picks up Eti with telekinesis and rrRUUUUNS. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- "CMON 9!!!" The wyvern slimes are almost in fireball range. Emma moves aside and lets Nine and Eti into the house. Nine hears, "GET YOUR VOODOO DOLL, FOOL!" in his head. Star is bouncing off of everything. "OoH!" says Star. ---StrangeDemonicKitten--- Eti is eating 9 again in the air. But gently. And quite guiltily. ---XxKatakxX--- "GIVE ME THAT" Nine grabs 9 and slides into the house, and puts Eti in a basket. ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- 1 hour later the wyvern noises stop. "Kay, we can leave the house now. Who wants to explore the Wire Den?" ---XxKatakxX--- "Me, maybe." ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma says, "Eti, wanna come? Theres an area I wanna check out - the radar I set up nearby shows that it goes past the radar's sensing range, which is pretty big. Only problem is it's full of ferals. Almost every type possible in that area. Now, I would go to the hacker's den, but I already did, and those STUPID CUTE WYVERNS had to go and EAT MY HACKER SLIMES!!!!!!!!! whyyy meeee oh well ---Tf2--- A small portion of the ground caved in, revealing a hole, voices emanating from within. "''Wasn't that fun?" "I am NEVER adventuring with you again." "You're just salty cuz' you didn't get to fight the giant Tarr." Kaylah sputtered, unable to retort. Zane climbed out of the hole headfirst, before collapsing on the ground, heaving for breath. The other two followed. Zane raised a hand, waving. "Hey guys, whatcha doing? And who're the new people?" ---XxKatakxX--- "The new people are crazy sane just like us, so don't worry." ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- Emma says,"MORE FRIENDS!!!! Hey, have you been through the feral caverns? (no one here knows about what is past them) LETS GO INTO THE WIRE DEN!!!" smiles slightly crazily. Zane hears a voice in his head, "Sorry about Emma. She can get hyperactive. For some reason she can't hear me. But you can!" Eti decides not to come, and Nine and 9 change their minds about coming. (Kitten and XxKatakxX have to go) Emma asks, "Um.. what are your names?" to the new 3 people. ---tf2--- (don't use other people's characters, it pisses them off) Zane clutched his head, very confused. "OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT IN MY HEAD-" Kaylah did the introducing instead. "I'm Kaylah, the insane guy is Zane, and the girl with the death beam is Cinnaburn." ---PrimordiaThePrimordial--- (oops... why I did that I don't know) "I'm Emma!" says Emma, while the voice in Zane's head says, "I'm -" *says something unintelligible*Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages